Bedside Confessions
by scrapmom
Summary: Morgan watches as Reid comes close to death, yet again. Will he finally tell his Pretty Boy how he feels? This is slash, Morgan and Reid.


A/N Hello all! Here is yet another Morgan and Reid story! I have more new stories coming soon, and I promise to update Coming Home this week. This is slash!

Bedside Confession

It was dark as the team crept silently into the house of the suspected unsub. Morgan and Prentiss went in through the back, while Hotch, Rossi, and Reid entered the front. Signaling with his hand, Hotch sent Rossi to the left, Reid upstairs, and he took the right. Slowly, each room downstairs was cleared, but Reid still had yet to respond, so Morgan started upstairs to help the younger agent.

Reid had cleared all but one room, and was pushing open the door of the last room, when he heard Morgan coming up the stairs. He turned slightly, to let Morgan know it was almost clear, when there was a loud bang. White, hot pain shot through Reid's abdomen and he gasped. Morgan was in the past him and in the room before Reid could blink. With a quick sweep of the room, Morgan realized the unsub was hiding under the bed, and dropped down to subdue him.

While Morgan cuffed the suspect, he glanced over to Reid. He knew the younger agent had on his vest, so he assumed the kid had gotten hit in his vest, because he heard him gasp, and getting hit in the vest takes your breath away for a moment. So, when he turned to look back and ask the kid if he was alright, what he saw shocked him. Reid was slumped down against the doorframe, blood already pooling on the floor beside him. Morgan was frozen, eyes wide, before instinct kicked in and he screamed, "Hotch!"

He grabbed the unsub and threw him out into the hallway on his stomach, and dropped to his knees beside Reid. "Oh God, kid," he said, his voice catching, as he placed his hands over Reid's on his still bleeding wound. "Look at me, k? Focus on me." Reids eyes locked with Morgans. Just then, Hotch came around the corner.

"Morgan?" He questioned, looking at Reid, then the unsub, before yelling, "Call 911, we got an agent down." He then placed his knee on the unsub, keeping him in place, while kneeling on the other side of his younger agent.

"Reid, you ok?" Hotch asked.

"Hurts," he replied, his eyes never leaving Morgan's.

" I know. Just hang in there, we've got help coming. "

"M'kay, he said, his voice slurring.

Just then, Rossi and Prentiss came running. "Oh my God, Reid!" Prentiss gasped.

"We've got him, you take the unsub and get him out of here. And bring the paramedics up as soon as they get here." Prentiss just stood there, staring at Morgan and Reid. "Prentiss, go, go!" Hotch yelled, hearing the sirens getting closer.

The next 15 minutes were a flurry of activity as the paramedics arrived and moved Morgan and Hotch aside to work on the injured young man. Reid lost consciousness after the paramedics arrived and Morgan refused to leave the younger agents side. He positioned himself at Reid's head and leaned closer so he could whisper to his best friend. The whispers were a jumble of words that got more panicked the longer Reid was unconscious.

Reid, come on, you can do it, hang in there. We need you, man. You will be ok, just hang on. Stay with us, you can't leave. Fight hard. I know you can. Come on, please, pretty boy. I can't lose you, pleasepleasepleasestaywithme.

Morgan was almost sobbing by the time the paramedics were moving Reid to the ambulance. Hotch reached over and put a hand on his subordinates shoulder in comfort. He had seen the two men become closer and closer, and suspected there were deeper feeling on Reid's side, but now was sure it went both ways. He had never seen Morgan so distraught. But, looking back, he realized he should have seen this all along. During Hankle, Morgan was so angry, and during the Anthrax scare, he didn't leave Reid's side until he woke up and was sure the young genius was fine.

Morgan wasn't sure how he had gotten to the hospital or how much time had passed, but he was ready to break down the doors and demand to see Reid when the door opened and the doctor finally emerged.

"It was touch and go for a while. We almost lost him once on the table, but he's stable now. The bullet entered from an odd angle and got lodged in his kidney. We were able to remove it without causing any further damage to the kidney. He's in ICU, and the next 24 hours are critical, but we are expecting a full recovery." When the doctor finished speaking, he heard a collective sigh. Anticipating the next question, he continued, "He'll be in recovery for another hour. You can see him when he is moved into his room. I'll have the nurse let you know as soon as that happens."

"Thank you, doctor." Hotch took the lead, shaking his hand, before turning back to his team with relief.

Morgan stopped listening after he heard the word 'stable.' He dropped down into the nearest seat, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. He had been so scared. It was getting harder and harder to keep is emotions in check. Jesus, the kid was going to be the death of him! Every time Reid almost died, a part of Morgan's heart did too.

Garcia saw how hard this was on her chocolate goodness, and sat down beside him, after listening to the doctor. He felt her presence and reached out his hand, not trusting himself to open his eyes just yet. He took his hand in hers and slid the other around his shoulder, pulling him to her. He went willingly, the tears he tried to hold in leaking from this closed eyes.

"Oh baby, its ok. Mama's here. Go ahead and let it out." And he did. He turned so that his face was buried in the crook of her neck and he let it all come out. She felt the wetness and moved her hand up to rub his head in a soothing manner. She rocked him while he cried silently, whispering to him comforting words. The team, seeing this exchange, quietly excused themselves to give them privacy. They all knew both the men had been denying feeling for a while, but today, it was obvious that Morgan realized the depth of his feeling, and they wanted to give him space to deal with those intense emotions.

Eventually, they returned and Morgan had composed himself, but his appreciation was evident. The team had been watching the clock, and it had been 90 minutes since the doctor had talked to them, so when the nurse appeared, everyone shot up out of their seats, startling her. "Spencer Reid?" They nodded. "I'm sorry for the delay. We were hoping he would regain consciousness before we took him to his room, so we kept him in recovery."

"Is he awake?" JJ asked the question for everyone.

"Unfortunately, no. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but that's not unusual after an injury like this. Sometimes people wake up right away. Other times, it's days before they regain consciousness."

"Days?" Derek whispered, pain evident in his voice.

"It's rare, but it has happened. I'm sorry I can't be more specific, but every patient reacts differently." She paused. "Now, I can allow two at a time to visit, but please make them short visits. He needs his rest."

The team looked at Morgan, who looked to Garcia. She could sense his hesitancy, and slid her arm through his. "Come on, sweet thing, lets go see our resident genius." Morgan nodded and let her lead him down the hall. He paused at the door, steeling himself for what he might see. Once the door opened, he almost passed out. Reid looked as white as the sheets and was hooked up to so many different machines, all making different noises.

Garcia let go of Morgan, letting him take in Reid's condition, as she made he way to the bed. "Oh baby," she whispered, reaching out to push his hair out of his face. "You have got to stop doing this, boy wonder."

She stood there for another moment, then turned to look at Morgan. His face was contorted in pain, and he was trying to stop the tears from falling again. He never took his eyes off Reid, asking, "Baby Girl..."

"Say no more, mon ami. I'll wait right outside."

He didn't respond, but she saw his shoulders relax a little, knowing she understood. He made his way to the bed and stopped, letting his eyes rake over the younger agent body. If it weren't for his lack of color, he looked as though he could have just been napping. The blanket covering his body hid the actual damage. Morgan wanted to pull the covers off and see for himself. Look at the wound, make sure it was fixed. It was irrational, he knew, but at this moment, he didn't care.

Instead, he brushed his hand over his best friends face, across the cheekbone and finished by running is fingers though the soft curls that kept falling over Reid's face. He leaned over, then, and placed a kiss on the sleeping mans forehead.

"Pretty Boy." Hs voice cracked, even though it was barely above a whisper. "I have so much to say, but I don't know where to start. I guess for now, I'll just say that you scared the hell out of me, and..." Before he could finish, the door opened and JJ and Hotch were there.

"Sorry," Hotch said, as a greeting. "Visiting hours are over in a few minutes and we wanted to see him before we get kicked out." Morgan opened his mouth to reply, but Hotch continued, "I told the doctor I wanted one member of the team here at all times, so you have first shift. They are bringing in a cot so you can rest, and one of us will be by in the morning to relieve you."

Derek nodded in reply, not trusting himself to speak. Of course Hotch knew. They all knew, and they were all giving him the time he needed. So, he stepped back to allow Hotch and JJ closer to the bed.

They spoke to Reid in quiet tones and left, allowing Rossi and Prentiss their turn. Before leaving, Hotch motioned for Morgan to follow him into the hallway.

"The team is off tomorrow, and we aren't on call this weekend. I have arranged for you to have next week off, as well. If you need more, just let me know and we'll get it worked out." When Hotch finished, he saw tears in Morgan's eyes. He expected a handshake, and was surprised when the agent pulled him in for a hug, whispering a genuine thank you in his ear.

Morgan returned to the room after he saw the rest of the team leave. He appreciated them giving him space. He knew it wasn't easy for them, because they want to help, and that's why it meant so much to him.

Back in the room, he pulled a chair up next to the bed, and sat down, taking Reid's hand in his. He marveled at the young mans long fingers. He loved to watch those fingers slide across the pages as the genius pored through page after page of a book. He brought those beautiful fingers up to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of his hand.

Now that he was alone, there was nothing holding him back, so he just started talking.

"Reid. No, Spencer. God, I hate seeing you like this. I'm so sorry this happened. If I wouldn't have come up the stairs, you wouldn't have turned and he probably would have hit your vest. Then you'd be at home right now, with just a bruise. But because of me, you are here." He paused for a shaky breath, before continuing. "I can't do this anymore Pretty Boy, I...every time you get hurt, a part of me dies. I swear, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I turned around and saw you with all that blood everywhere."

"S'not your fault." The voice was hoarse, but it was music to Derek's ears. He looked up at Spencer, who's eyes were open slightly, trying to focus.

"Pretty Boy." He tried to continue, but was so overwhelmed, wasn't able to. He just sat there and stared into those gorgeous brown eyes he was afraid he would never see again.

"Water?" The one word set him into action. He quickly poured a small cup from the pitcher the nurse had left, and held the straw up to the genius's lips.

"Small sips." Was all he could mutter, watching as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with each swallow. When he finally tore his gaze away, and returned it to look in his eyes again, he saw confusion there.

"Thanks," he said after a few drinks.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Do I need to call the nurse?"

"It's not too bad. They didn't..." He left it open, not wanting to voice the words.

"No, Hotch made sure. It doesn't hurt now because they gave you a block. Once it wears off, you'll need to take something a little stronger, but it's non-narcotic."

The man in the bed visibly relaxed. He always worried about something accidentally happening and setting him back after all his hard work. He smiled then, and Morgan's heart skipped a beat. It was time.

"Spencer, I need to say something." He was standing now, leaning against the bed, so he reached down and took the younger mans free hand again, linking them together.

He didn't pull back, but gave Morgan a puzzled look. "Ooook." He said, hesitantly.

"I've seen you almost die more times than I care to, and this time made me realize that I can't do this anymore." He paused to take a deep breath, and saw the panicked look in Spencer's eyes. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not leaving." The panic faded. "It's quite the opposite, actually."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. And that's one of many reasons I love you." He waited.

"Y-you love me?" He asked, expecting the older man to say, yes, like family. But he didn't.

"Oh Pretty Boy." He placed his hand that wasn't holding Reid's against his face, cupping his cheek. "I can't deny it anymore. I love you. I'm in love with you. When I thought I'd lost you again, and had wasted all that time not telling you how I felt..." He allowed a stray tear to escape, wanting Spencer to see how serious he was. "I have no idea how you feel, but I couldn't let another minute go by without telling you how I felt."

Spencer was quiet as he let Derek's confession sink in. He loved him! How was that possible? Derek, God's gift to, well, everyone. It wasn't possible, was it? It must be a manifestation of stress and worry. There's no way...

"I'm serious, Pretty Boy." He said, reading his best friends insecurities. "I love you so much and I don't want to wait another minute not being with you."

"Y-you really love me?" He asked, timidly. "How, why?"

"Are you kidding? Don't you ever look in the mirror? You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. Don't look at me like that." He said, seeing the look of disbelief on Spencer's face. "I'm serious. You are kind, gentle, sweet, not to mention incredibly sexy."

The younger agent blushed and tried to look away, but his face was being held in place by Morgan's hand still cupping his cheek. He decided then that action might convince him where sheer words had failed, so he leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips. When he pulled back, he was met with a look of total acceptance.

"I love you too, Derek." He said softly, leaning slightly forward, ignoring the slight pull in his stomach, to touch his lips to Derek's again. Derek pushed back, adding more pressure into the kiss, and slid his tongue along Spencer's lips, asking for entrance. They both moaned when the younger agent opened up and let Derek claim him. It was gentle, but full of passion, and when the two separated, both were breathless.

Spencer's eyes were drooping,and he scooted over in bed, then, motioning for Derek to join him. The older agent got in bed beside his partner, sliding his arm around him gently, pulling him close. More I love you's were exchanged, and the two agent, exhausted from the previous day and happy about their confessions, drifted off to sleep together, smiling.

When Hotch returned the next morning and opened the door to his younger agents room, he was greeted with quite a sight. The two men were cuddling in the small hospital bed, content. He quickly snapped a picture on his phone before quietly leaving. Once in the hallway, he sent the picture to every member of the team with a short note. 'We'll have our genius back in no time, better than ever!'


End file.
